Many gyroscopes use open loop architecture to directly measure output of a micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS). Unfortunately, open loop architecture suffers from stability due to environmental factors such as temperature and strain as well as aging. In contrast, closed loop architecture such as closed-loop-force-feedback architecture can be used to actuate the sense resonator to cancel out the movement induced by the rate of rotation and to use the feedback signal as a measure of the gyroscope's input. While the closed-loop-force-feedback architecture is more stable it traditionally requires high voltage drivers and results in an increased system power consumption which is undesirable.